Charlie Potter, the Last Hope
by FireWolf in Shadows
Summary: FemHar! Charlie was neglected by her parets because her brother is the suposed BWL but she's not gonna sit back and watch, oh no. She's a fairy as well as a witch so she goes to Alfea and comes back ready to kick ass! Not to mention Cedric!
1. Bye, Bye, Daddy Dearest!

Charlie had always known something was wrong from the instant the old man had said her brother was the boy-who-lived. She snorted at the thought, her oh so amazing brother had

less magic than an average wizard. Yet they were still abandoning her for his 'well being'! Oh, they would regret this mistake, she in eternally growled. A mocking sneer making its way onto

her face as she looked at her parents.

"So, your leaving me at the Dursley's so you can train Daniel?" Charlie ground out, the sneer still on her face.

"Now Charlotte, you have to underst..." Dumbledork started.

"Oh, I understand just perfectly though, professor." She stated calmly, "I always knew they favored Danny boy over me, twas just a matter of time before this happened. But you needn't

have worried over such a trivial thing as finding me a place to sleep, eat, and get the hell beaten out of me by muggles. I've already arrange a residence."

A snarl ripped out of James's throat, "Now listen here you ungrateful little brat, you are going to your Aunt's house whether you like it or not!" He addressed the six year old roughly.

A smirk found itself onto her face as she faced her scowling parents. They had no idea what she could do to them, the tortures she could inflict. She knew things they could never

imagine, terrible things, for when Voldemort had hit her with the Avada Kadva she had gained all his memories, not that they had affected her personality, thankfully. But the neglect from

her parents had, and she had to restrain herself from pursuing revenge.

"So you thought James, oh and Lily you really might want to not have any more children. God knows you might actually create a new dark lord at this rate." Charlie stated. Putting an

evil grin on her face for good measure. Staying a moment to enjoy the looks of horror and disgust on her parents face before she summoned her trunk and apperated away noiselessly.

Landing at a beutiful castel. "Hello home." she whispered to herself as she walked through the gates.


	2. Hello Boys!

**OK, sorry about the typos in the first chapter, but the stupid thing is giving me trouble so it'll be fix eventually. Oh, and there's no Trixx or Winx in this, just Alfea and fairy powers! **

**Oh, and by the way, I saw the traffic vs. the reviews, and people that is just sad! There have been over 140 people look at this story and so far only 4 reviews. If you want, **

**I know some very good typing instructors and I'd be more than willing to get you set up-.-not. And for those few precious people that reviewed... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I love **

**support ****and constructive criticism. And if you flame, well I'm pretty good at flaming back ^.^! I OWN NOTHING!**

_Thoughts_

"speech"

**'Different language'**

**9 Years Later... (she's 15)**

"Come on Charlie, put more power into it!" yelled an over excited Farigonda **(SP?)**. Charlie gritted her teeth as another fire ball came hurling into her shield. She let it dissipate

before sending a bolt of lightning towards the smug Headmistress. "Not this time old lady." she panted under her breath as the bolt came back at her. "UGHHH." a mighty shout ripped

from her mouth as a blue power wave **(It's water)** was expelled from her body, crashing into the redirected bolt. She had just a moment to see the shocked look on her Headmistresses'

face before the power wave sent the ageing fairy flying. _Ah shit I'm so gonna get it for that one! _she thought dismayed, as the old fairy hit the ground with a thud. How right she was...

"Oh Charlie." came the sickeningly sweet voice of her Headmistress.

_uh oh..._

"Yes, Mam'?" she said back hesitantly.

"I really hope you have more than one life!" Farigonda shouted.

_Shit! OK, what did you learn about facing an opponate thats' able to kick you all the way back to Earth? Crap, crap, THINK! Oh yeah, RUN!!!_

And thats' exactly what she did. Turning on her heal she took off running hoping that the Headmistresses' age would slow her down, though she doubted it. Charlie gave a surprised

yelp as one of the Headmistresses' fire balls connected with her backside, sending her into the dirt face first in a rather spectacular way. _"_Thats' it!" she growled to herself, standing up.

Turning to look at the Headmistress, she allowed herself a smirk. "Lightning Enchantix!" she cried out. A sudden crackling light enveloped her. Throwing her head back as she was lifted

into the air, she sighed as the comforting feel of her power flowed around her. Then, it was over and she landed lightly on the ground. In the place of her jeans and tank top she had

been wearing was a glowing dress that went down to her thighs the light of it made by swirling lightning. While her long black hair was up in a single braid going down to her butt, with

small strands of lightning zapping around it. Not to mention her green eyes were blazing with anger.

All in all, she was a very dangerous looking fairy. Sending a bolt at the incoming power beam she coughed as they connected, smearing smoke all over the clearing.

"km." a voice cleared behind them as the smoke rose, making Charlie and Farigonda freeze.

Turning around slowly they came face to face with the Headmaster of Red Fountain and a group of heroes.

"Well Farigonda, I haven't seen you so angry since we were children." said Saliden.

"Ah yes, well um didn't you need to talk." she said blushing. Nodding they walk back towards Alfea, leaving Charlie with the heroes. "Um, well hello boys, I'm Charlie." she said positive

her face looked like a giant tomato. The cutest one, in Charlie's opinion, stepped forward, hand outstretched towards her.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory, Saliden's grandson."

**Ha Ha!!! Don't you just love cliffies! Anyway review!!!!!!!!!!! Please, don't make the button suicidal again! And I made it longer, isn't that just amazing! Oh and if you haven't **

**figured it out yet she the fairy of elements, but lightning is her favorite. And what ever element she's using at the time effects her outfit. For example if she had said Fire Enchantix **

**her outfit would be made of fire but even if she had called out fire she would be able to just switch quickly and quitely to lightning, or water, etc... get it? Oh and her wings are **

**also made out of the element she's using just in a wing shape. Any ?s just ask, I'd be ****more ****than willing to answer them!-Sage**


	3. A Deadly Mission

**I'M BAAACCCKKK! So I know I haven't updated in forever but hey, my life is meg-ally fascinating and exciting and I haven't had much time to write. But cheer your asses off because I sat down and wrote this just for youuuuuu! If I'm coming off high I swear I'm not but I just got rid of the super- duper annoying boyfriend my friends forced me to go out with! So as you can tell, today is the best god damn day of my life! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I've do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately) own Harry Potter or Winx Club.**

Tentatively taking his hand she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cedric, I wasn't aware Saliden had any grandchildren." Charlie said, her embarrassment fading. He gave a gentle smile in return as he released her hand.

"I'm not surprised, my father was never interested in being a hero. He and my grandfather got into a huge fight about it, which led to him going to Earth where he met my mother. Turns out she was a witch, not like the ones in this dimension but a wand waving Earth witch. I went to the same school as her back on Earth." Cedric explained.

Charlie visibly flinch at the mention of Earth, and she started to back away, tensing. "How interesting, I'm sorry but I really must be going. Things to do, places to be, you know..." she trailed off, never taking her eyes away from Cedric.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for keeping you. Maybe we can meet up later and chat?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"I very much doubt it, I've graduated and I'll be leaving Alfea today." Charlie responded, only politeness still keeping her from running away from this Earth Wizard. Disappointment showed clearly on his features, and Charlie hurriedly said goodbye. Not giving him a chance to respond, she spread her wings and flew speedily into the sky.

She sighed as the wind swirled around her, trying to offer comfort as her heart hummed frantically in her chest. _Bloody fantastic! _She thought heatedly to herself_. Of all the things I could've run into, it had to be a wizard! A bloody wizard! He didn't get my last name, so maybe there's a chance that the fool Dumbledork won't find out were I am. _

Shaking her head at the irony, she glided down to Farigonda's office balcony. She landed lightly and walked quietly over to the door, raising her hand to knock. Only to pause when she heard the conversation.

"I'm telling you Farigonda, who's to say this Voldemort fellow will stop with Earth? What if he finds out about the other dimensions? It could mean the end for all of us!" Saliden said urgently.

"I know Saliden, but what can we do? You know the prophecy, only Charlie can defeat him! And the Earth wizards think it's her brother. I am not willing to loose fairies in a war that's not our own, not to mention that this Voldemort will know about us for sure if we reveal ourselves."

"I understand," Saliden said mournfully, "but this is the wizard who killed my daughter-in-law, my grandson's mother..." There was a pause and Charlie could just see the comforting hand on Saliden shoulder as he wept.

She put her hand down and turned away. _It's time,_ she told herself as she flew toward her dorm. _Time to put and end to Voldemort, and I'll make sure I shove my combat boot so far up his ass that his grandfather can feel it_! she thought evilly as she landed in her room and grabbed the duffel bag she had packed just for this reason.

Changing back to human form she stripped out of her tank top and jeans and slipped on a pair of baggy black Capri's that tightened at the bottom and had a chain looping from her hip and her favorite pair of black combat boots. Scanning her t-shirts she choose a dark green one that match her eyes and a black hoody with green strips that she left unzipped. She smiled in grim satisfaction as she made her way to the weapon room, scanning the shelves for the ones she would need. Spotting the case with her favorite knives she walked over and started placing them on various places on her body.

One down each boot, three placed in the pockets she had sewn to the inside of her pants, and two longer ones strapped to her fore arms. Next she pick up her twin swords, strapping them across her back, the handles sticking up behind each shoulder so she could grab them easily. Time was running out she needed to finish up and leave...

Grabbing two .45 caliber pistols she holstered them to each hip and grab her M.16 before rushing over to her night stand to get her wand that she had put away before her dual with Farigonda. She paused as she held it, still impressed with the end result of her efforts of making it. The wand itself was made of a white wood that had black veins running through it with a dementors heart string and a basilisk fang shard as it's core.

That wasn't the part that made her pause though, wrapped around the wand with his head resting on the top of the handle was the shrunk basilisk that the fang had come from. Her bonded familiar had chosen her wand as it's resting place. Hissing a hello to him she waited as he slithered up to wrap around her wrist before holstering the wand on the outside of her thigh.

_ss.I'm glad I didn't have to sssearch for you, it would have taken up valuable time. _she hissed as she quietly crept down the deserted halls to the entrance.

_ss. Glad to be of ssservice. Now if you don't mind you interrupted my nap with your amazing ability to make more noissse than a drunk centaur. _Hissed the black basilisk sarcastically.

_deepessst apologiesss Sssilfer, you are quite hard to ssspot in that form._ She said, amused.

The snake gave an indignant huff at her observation before settling to ignore her and sleep. Charlie rolled her eyes at the snakes antics as she hailed a cab to take her to the nearest transport station. The hovering car pulled up and reveled a fat greasy middle aged man that said, "Location?" in a 'I don't really care just give me the damn money' voice.

"Transport station 103 in Reanga, please."she stated as she slid herself and her duffel back in, grateful she had disillusioned her weapons. The greasy man gave a grunt of assent as he pulled away, leaving Alfea behind.

**So there ya are! Review or I'll take longer to update next time! And I say that in a totally non-threatening way!**


	4. So sorry

I've decided I don't like how this story is turning out. First off because I shouldn't have made Harry a girl; second it's very rushed; and third, the writing is just plain shitty.

So sorry guys, Charlie Potter is now discontinued.

I'll be writing another Harry Potter story though; so look it up!

0 And if you like the Winx cross over, I'm thinking of doing one with twilight.


End file.
